


climb inside my body

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, bottom!bruce, top!Hal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5872837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I mean, it's not like I mind being fucked into the mattress -- or wall -- or dining room table -- on an hourly basis, but it's not <i>all</i> I like."</p>
            </blockquote>





	climb inside my body

"Come on," Hal murmurs into the space between Bruce's shoulder blades. It's still early - early for vigilante types anyway, lunchtime for the rest of the world -- and Bruce is still softened by sleep enough that he's letting Hal curl up behind him and trace every scar on his body. He's not even complaining that Hal's been rubbing against his ass for the last half hour like a horny teenager, a clear question in his mind. "Don't you trust me?"

"That has nothing to do with it," Bruce grumbles into his pillow, but Hal's pretty sure that movement he just made, pushing his ass back against him, was on _purpose_ , which -- okay. 

"What, then?" Hal asks, letting his hand drift down Bruce's belly to wrap around his cock, just feel the weight of it in his hand and tease Bruce with light, slow strokes. "I mean, it's not like I mind being fucked into the mattress -- or wall -- or dining room table -- on an hourly basis, but it's not _all_ I like."

Bruce grunts and pushes into Hal's fist and Hal bites his own lip at how wet Bruce is already, leaking all over his fingers, and grinds his dick into the crease of Bruce's ass, grinning a little when he hears Bruce's breath hitch. 

"God, I bet you feel so good," he murmurs next to Bruce's ear, dragging the lobe between his teeth because this is Bruce and pain is always a good persuasion technique. "All tight and hot around me. You'd like it too, Bruce. God, feeling so full and stretched open like that, it's fucking amazing."

Bruce growls and then twists his body, knocking Hal's hand away from him and moving to straddle Hal's hips. The weight of him nearly knocks the breath out of Hal’s chest, but he likes it. 

"I've been fucked before, you idiot," Bruce says and crushes Hal's mouth with his, biting at Hal's mouth until Hal whimpers and grabs at Bruce's hair. "Did you consider that maybe I just like to hear you moan about how much you love my cock?"

"Oh fuck," Hal says and Bruce grinds down on him, then reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the lube. 

"You have no idea how gorgeous you look taking me," Bruce says even as he reaches behind and slips his fingers into himself, not even batting an eyelash as he works himself open. "It's quite a sight. And while I don't mind being the one getting fucked," he says as he takes hold of Hal's dick and slicks it up. "I much prefer to hear you begging for every inch of me."

"Oh fucking _fuck_ \--" Hal gasps and clutches at the sheets as Bruce sinks down on him, biting almost clean through his bottom lip when he feels how tight Bruce is around him, how slick and _hot_ , so much better than he could have ever imagined. "Oh my god, you asshole. You're --"

Bruce smirks down at him and braces his hands on the headboard behind them, then rolls his hips. 

"You just have to be in control, don't you?" Hal says, slipping into a groan when Bruce grinds down on him. 

"I like to see your face," Bruce says, his eyes falling closed for a brief moment when Hal fucks up into him. "That moment you completely lose it. I like knowing it was me that made you come completely undone.”

"Then make me lose it," Hal says, squeezing Bruce's thighs. "Come on, Bruce. Fucking ride me."

This time, amazingly, Bruce does what he wants him to. He leans back, seating himself completely on Hal's cock, then lifts up and eases himself back down. He looks fucking amazing like this too, all those fucking abs and scars, bruises from the previous night's patrol, and a bead of sweat already running down the middle of his forehead. He’s a fucking beast of a man, all broad shoulders and dark hair, and sooner than Hal is ready for it, Bruce gets into a rhythm, fucking himself back on Hal's cock, and it’s so hot Hal thinks he’s losing his damn _mind._ All he can feel is _tighttighttight_ and _hothothot _, all he can see is Bruce’s fucking eyelashes and the way his mouth parts slightly every time he fucks himself on him.__

__"Talk," Bruce pants, the blunt tips of his nails digging into Hal's chest. "You always talk."_ _

__"Fuck," Hal moans. "Fuck, you feel so -- god you look so good riding my dick, why aren't you always doing this? Jesus _christ, Bruce --_ "_ _

__"Keep talking," Bruce says, his eyes bearing down on Hal's as he gets a hand around his dick and starts jerking himself off._ _

__"God," Hal groans. "God, yeah. Come on my cock. Come on, Bruce. Oh fuck, you feel too good, I can’t --"_ _

__"Yes," Bruce growls out and throws his head back. Come splashes onto Bruce's chest and smears all over Hal's belly when Bruce leans forward and grunts, “fuck me,” next to Hal’s ear._ _

__"Oh my god," Hal groans and calls on every ounce of energy left in him to grip Bruce’s hips and fuck up into him, to fucking bounce Bruce’s loose, orgasm drunk body on his cock until Hal shouts into Bruce’s shoulder and comes inside of him in long, body shuddering spurts until he’s completely spent._ _

__“You’re crushing me,” Hal grunts after he remembers how words work again and shoves Bruce off. “Also, _fuck_ you for not doing that before. Actually, fuck you for the fact that we aren’t doing that all the fucking time.”_ _

__“We’d probably have to stop to save the world occasionally.” Bruce says, his voice gone soft the way Hal likes it, nothing but Bruce Wayne there._ _

__“Fuck the world,” Hal says with a yawn. “Get Alfred to write us a note. ‘Sincerest apologizes Master Kent, but Masters Wayne and Jordan won’t be joining you in saving the world today, for Master Jordan is, and I do quote, never ever not even for the end of the world taking his cock out of Master Wayne.”_ _

__“That was disturbing on so many levels,” Bruce says, grimacing. “I’m beginning to question why I put up with you again.”_ _

__“Clearly it’s because you love my cock so much,” Hal grins broadly, finding his second wind._ _

__“Keep gloating,” Bruce says. “And you’ll make it a one time thing.”_ _

__“Liar,” Hal keeps grinning. “You think I couldn’t tell how much you fucking _loved_ that? _Oh, fuck me Hal, fuck me!_ ”_ _

__“Actually,” Bruce says. “Now I’m considering learning how to manipulate time and make sure it never happened in the first place.”_ _

__“Asshole,” Hal says, still grinning. “You loved it. You totally want to do it again and again and a --”_ _

__Bruce kisses him, Hal’s positive, just to get him to shut up, but that’s okay. There’s plenty of time to be a jerk later._ _

__He's not going anywhere._ _


End file.
